


Dear Diary

by Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr



Series: I'm here for you (Or at least I try to be) [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel also needs a hug, Asriel is best bro, But that's why he has Asriel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kris Needs A Hug, Other, So yeah, Wish I was a good sister like him, but i was bored, i don't know how to tag, i forgot that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr/pseuds/Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr
Summary: A little take on how Asriel deals with all the things that have been happening. The idea of a diary seemed silly at first. But maybe it was just what he needed. Just somewhere he could write his thoughts without having to worry about them being mean or making someone feel bad....I suck at summaries T_T
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune)
Series: I'm here for you (Or at least I try to be) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146878
Kudos: 5





	Dear Diary

_09/12/201x_

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been two months now. Since dad went living in his flower shop I mean…It’s not bad, but it’s not good either. Kris is honestly the only good thing left. But even he has some trouble. Mom is ignoring everything and anything that has to do with Dad. Dad is acting as if nothing is wrong. Way too hard. Kris on the other hand is much more pessimistic than myself. He keeps saying that they’ll divorce sooner or later. At least the nightmares are getting a little better. He’s been focusing on school and nothing else. I wish mom would see that he’s not “finally putting effort in the important things” and that he’s just trying to do anything but think about reality. I tried my best to keep things from falling apart, but let’s be honest. How much can an fourteen-years old goat do? Not much. But I’m not going to give up hope! In fact, I’m going to pick up Kris from his piano lesson. So for now that’s goodbye. **-ASRIEL**_

The boy closed the diary and hid it in his drawer. He then took his favourite jacket (the blue one) and made his way downstairs. “Where are you going dear?” Asriel turned around and saw his mom putting a pie in the oven. He smiled at the idea of a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. “To pick up Kris. He should finish that lesson of his in five minutes or so.” Toriel smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I am…glad you’re taking such good care of your brother Asriel…I know this must be hard for you as well…so I would like to thank you for that.” Asriel considered what he could say. He was doing it for Kris and Kris alone. But that seemed like a mean thing to say… “I do what I have to do” he said, and then left before his mother could reply. Afterall, he couldn’t be late.

_12/03/201x_

_Dear diary,_

_Kris has been feeling even more down. If that is even possible. I think it’s because of what happened last week when Dad came over for Thanksgiving. To make it simple, it didn’t go well. At all. He had a pretty bad nightmare yesterday. And after he woke up he had a panic attack. One of the worst ones I have ever seen him have. He’s also refused to come out of his room unless it’s for going to school (or to the bathroom). And even at school, Ms. Alphys says he’s been sleeping in class. She didn’t tell mom or dad though…she told me. She said that “it’s understandable for him to be stressed with everything that has been happening. So it’s ok really…just please make sure he gets sleep at night Asriel.” Sometimes I feel like the only adult here. Right now Kris is sleeping, so I took the opportunity to write down what is happening. I just hope he doesn’t have yet another nightmare. Goodbye for now, **-ASRIEL**_

Asriel closed the book and put it back in the drawer. He gave a final glance at his brother’s sleeping form, then turned off the lamp on his bedside and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep before Kris woke up sobbing.

_12/22/201x_

_Dear diary,_

_I think things may start to get better. For Kris I mean. Mom and Dad are another story. Yesterday was his birthday and I was able to cheer him up. It was just me and him, but we had our fun. I gave him my present (a new cell phone, since his old one broke), and he opened Mom’s and Dad’s (a new set of school supplies from her and a silver and green scarf from him. I think that one has to do with the book series Kris has been reading…). After he opened them we went to the diner and got a super special breakfast. (Double chocolate pancakes with a LOT of whipped cream. And a hot chocolate). We made a quick stop at Dad’s shop since Kris wanted to thank him for the scarf, and then I took Kris to the forest. It had been snowing for the last couple of days, so it was a little harder to find the right way, but we eventually made it. It was a clearing in the middle of the woods, with a huge lake. I had found it a few months ago while walking, and have been meaning to show it to Kris ever since. We spent the whole afternoon there, playing with the snow and skating on the frozen lake. (Kris had to help me, but that’s ok). It wasn’t until my phone rang that I noticed how late it had gotten. But as soon as Mom saw the happy smile on Kris’ face, any scolding she had in mind was soon forgotten. She led us into the kitchen instead, where on the table was sitting a chocolate cake. Needless to say, Kris ate most of it in a couple of minutes. Speaking of the cake, Kris is actually waiting for me to go take a slice of cake to Dad, so I better get going before I have to face the wrath of an enraged human. Or even worse, he eats the last slice. **-ASRIEL**_

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there! Golly, I am so touched. You made it all the way here? You must really have nothing better to do! Oh well, guess I gotta thank you...I make a really bad impression of Flowey, dont't I? Anyway, really, if you made it all the way here thanks. I really appreciate that.


End file.
